Surprises
OVZ: Surprises 'is the pilot episode of the reboot series, OVZ. Story ''Speedy, Ren, and Cassie are fighting a SludgeMonster at the back of the bank, a place filled with toxic waste. Speedy falls to the ground, barely missing the toxic waste. Speedy: Guys, watch the toxic waste! This stuff is...well, you know. Ren E: Gotcha...then Cannonbolt will do! *transforms* Cannonbolt: Cassie, you know what to do... Cassie: Cannonbolt, we went through this. I have Corefreeze, not Heatblast. Cannonbolt: Oh yah...just freeze him! I'll ram into him and shatter. Cassie transforms into Corefreeze and begins to freeze Sludgemonster. Cannonbolt then rams into him, and shatters him. Suddenly the little peices of slime start to come back together, turning into an ice monster. The ice monster wacks Cannonbolt, landing in the toxic waste on his shell Corefreeze: Great, Ice Monster... Ice Monster: I WANT DOOM!!! Speedy: You want fries with that? Cannonbolt: AAH!!! THE TOXIC WASTE STILL BURNS CANNONBOLT!!! Corefreeze: Just get up! Cannonbolt: I CAN'T! GAH!! Speedy: Told you to watch the toxic waste... Speedy races towards Ice Monster as he traps her in his sludge-like body. The monster then grabs Corefreeze, crushing her. Then, a girl in a batgirl suit, along with a Vulpimancer, and a Galvanic Mechmorph/Motorcycle, shows up in front of the IceMonster. Bat Girl: Stop right there! Ancy, you attack the monster. Zon, since the monster's too tall for me to put a Power Draining Neckband. Ancy: Great! Ancy rams into the Ice Monster. Then the Monster wacks Ancy and Zon away. Then Ancy and Zon charge for him again. This time, Ancy goes on a ramp, going up to the monster, crashing into his chest, as Zon trips him and causes him to fall. Then Bat Girl gets her Power Draining Neckband, enlarges it, and puts it in the Ice Monster. The Ice Monster shrinks, along with the Neckband, into a blue-skinned human, unconsious. That leaves Speedy and Cassie, covered in frozen sludge. Bat Girl: The man's down. Let's free the captives. Bat Girl pushes Cannonbolt out the waste as he detransforms. Ancy and Zon slowly take Speedy and Cassie out of the sludge. Zon: Wait... Ancy: REN!!! SPEEDY!!! Ren and Speedy: ANCY!!! ZON!!! Zon: We haven't seen you guys in a year! Bat Girl: Kewl, friend reunion! You kids should've ran from that Monster... Cassie: I recognize that voice...Anna? Bat Girl: Cassie!?! Cassie: ANNA! (hugs her) What are you doing, dressed as Bat Girl? Bat Girl: While you were gone, for year...Long story made short, I went to a gym, the coach was impressed by my skills, revealed he was Batman, Bla Bla Bla, trained, Bla, Bla, and Poof! I'm Bat Girl. Ren E: But...how is this possible? Bat Girl: I know what happened here... Speedy: Explain it to us at the Bat Cave! :D Always wanted to see that place. Bat Girl: Batman doesn't even go there anymore. That place is a dump, it's entrance is covered in rock, and that's real far away. Speedy: Nothing a little beating can't fix. Speedy and the others are riding on Ren as Robin Bird. They land near the cave. Robin Bird: How did you know I could become a Terodactyl? Speedy: Robin Bird can become almost any bird, birds may have origined from Terodactyls, I have my ways. Robin Bird: Kewl! *detransforms* Ren E: So....What's the Idea? Cassie: *transforms* LockneCassie: This way! Speedy: Do you really have to pose? LockneCassie: (stands up straight) My bad... Zon: Hey, where Ancy? Ren E: A motorcycle like him was to heavy for even a Terodactyl to carry... Zon: Oh. Just bust the cave open. LockneCassie starts to burn the rocks, forming flowing lava down the ground. They walk in and find a mysterios figure. Figure: Hello.... Anna: Hey, you're not- Anna: Batman..... Anna, Cassie, Speedy, and Ren E are trapped in a room, being hanged by chains. Speedy: Anna, where are we? Random Guy: You are trapped in a room and hanged, along with the guy over here. Lego: Hey, name's Lego... :/ Xilar: Name's Xilar... Zon: And wat's your real name? Xilar: If I told you, I- Speedy: You'd have to kill us... Xilar: Good girl...My boss will destroy you if you don't get out of here...>:) Anna: You have a boss? A creepy guy like you? Xilar: More like partner... Zon: What do you mean- where'd he go? Speedy: He's gone! Lego: He does that... Ren E: Lego, it is? Lego: Yah. Cassie: Explain.. Lego: Well Xilar has many names. Anna: You mean- Lego: The Hunter, Death, Steath, Invisible Sword, Unseen Dagger, and he works for Batman's #1 Enemy- Anna: The Joker, but not Batman's #1 enemy... Lego: So basically, get out of here as fast as you can. Zon: No...we can't just do that... Speedy: He's right, we don't run from our enemies. Ren E: Especially the Joker...And we can't leave you here. Cassie: So we bust ourselves out, beat Joker, then leave. Lego: If you say so. How do we get out? Speedy: Um, chains are like so 1998. All I have to do is vibrate through these chains... Speedy vibrates her molecules through the chains, and presses Ren's Omnitrix, changing him into Diamondhead. Then Diamondhead cuts through the chains and frees the others. Cassie transforms into Greymatter. Anna takes a tiny ball from her pocket and presses the button that changes it to a utility belt as she wears it. Cassie: Whoa... Anna: Utility Belt...never go anywhere without it. Speedy: Kewl. Anna: Has gadgets in it, capable of harming aliens from Galvans to Kinecelerans to Tetramands to Petrosapiens to Vulpi- Speedy: -_- Grey Matter: -_- Diamondhead: -_- Zon: -_- Lego: O.o Anna: Sorry guys...<:( Very disrespectful. Speedy: Very... Diamondhead: Let's get out of here... Anna: Alright. (a hologram emerges from her arms) I've scanned the whole Bat Cave, even here underground. Batman has a tight security system... Zon: Batman.... Anna: So, I'll choose pathways that each of us will take, based on our powers. Grey Matter: Let me see...(jumps onto her arm) Hmm... Anna: I'll always thought this was creepy... ._. Grey Matter: Guys, check this out. Diamondhead: K... Zon: Good to know... Grey Matter: You guys know what to do? Speedy: Yah, where on it... Anna: (takes out a laser ray) Shrink ray. We've all heard of it before. Grey Matter: Useful...(zaps Zon) Anna: Team Bat, Go! Diamondhead: Team Bat? Speedy and Diamondhead run into a tunnel, leading into a room full of lasers. Zon and Grey Matter both crawl into a hole, climbing up the sewage pipes. Anna and Lego run into another room. Laser Room Speedy: Let's get to the other side, and see what we have to do...my superspeed dodges the lazers, and- Diamondhead: And I'm invulnerable to lasers... Speedy: (starts running around, dodging lasers) You know anything about, The Joker? Diamondhead: Totally! Watched every episode of Vampire Batman! Speedy: Hmm... So like watching a show on TV is like stalking into another universe? Diamondhead: I think that's how it works...(gets shot by a huge laser) Ow! That stung! Speedy: These lasers are getting more tense...let's get out of here. Diamondhead: Don't worry, nothing strong enough to kill me... Sound Waves come out of a speaker, shattering Diamondhead's arm. Diamonhead then regenerates it. Diamondhead: Totally didn't see that... The Joker: Joker Gas! Speedy: CRAP!! Joker Gas is emitted, knocking Speedy and Diamondhead, reverting back to Ren E, unconsious. Sewage Pipelines Grey Matter: (sits down) Zon this is the plan... Zon: K, Ren.. Grey Matter: -_- Can't you tell by the blue, ovaly eyes? It's Cassie! Zon: Sorry.... :( Grey Matter: Though your small, your still strong enough to blow through the pipes. You'll do that as we go to the security room, disable all security systems, turn big, beat the Joker, and save the day! The Joker, looking through a hole in the wall: Joker gas! Zon: CRaaaa.....(unconsious) The Bat Cave Entrance Room Anna: Wow, we all could've just came here and escaped... Lego: Yah.... Anna: Pardon? Lego: Nothin... The Joker: Hello, kids! Anna and Lego: The Joker!?! The Joker: (drops Speedy, and the rest, then walks towards Anna) Are these your friends? Anna: What did you do to them? The Joker: Oh nothing, just a little Joker gas. Speedy, waking up: What happened? Cassie: I don't know...The Joker!?! The Joker: You guys, still alive? Zon: Yah. The Joker: Nothing a little Joker Venom can't fix... Zon: (laughs) You name everything after yourself? Ren E: Zon, watch out, Joker Venom's bad! Anna: Contact with Joker Venom causes uncontrollable spasms of laughter and then causes a painful death! Speedy: How come the Joker Gas didn't kill us? Anna: Probably temporary Joker Gas.... Zon: Wha? The Joker hurls Joker Venom at Zon. Cassie, thinking fast, transforms into Upchuck and swallows the Joker Venom. Upchuck: xDDDDCan'txDDDDDStopxDDDDLaughinxDDDD Speedy: (runs over to Upchuck) Cassie don't die! Zon: Cassie! Speedy: Back off! Just stop the Joker! Zon jumps onto Joker, but Joker pushes him off. Speedy: Cassie, do you hear me!?! Upchuck: xDDDDYes!!xDDDD Speedy: Cassie, YOU MUST SPIT THE TOXIC VENOM OUT, OR YOU WILL DIE!! Upchuck: xDDDHow?xDDD Speedy: You're Upchuck, you can spit anything out! Upchuck, after hesitation, spits the venom out at Joker, hitting him. The Joker: Ha! I am immune to my own venom! Ren E: Time to put you to rest! Anna: Ren, watch the toxic venom! This stuff is...well, you know. Ren E: Gotcha...then Cannonbolt will do! *transforms* Cannonbolt: Alright... Wait, what do I remember... **Speedy: Guys, watch the toxic waste! This stuff is...well, you know. Ren E: Gotcha...then Cannonbolt will do! *transforms* Cannonbolt: Cassie, you know what to do... Cassie: Cannonbolt, we went through this. I have Corefreeze, not Heatblast. Cannonbolt: Oh yah...just freeze him! I'll ram into him and shatter. Cassie transforms into Corefreeze and begins to freeze Sludgemonster. Cannonbolt then rams into him, and shatters him. Suddenly the little peices of slime start to come back together, turning into an ice monster. The ice monster wacks Cannonbolt, landing in the toxic waste on his shell Corefreeze: Great, Ice Monster... Ice Monster: I WANT DOOM!!! Speedy: You want fries with that? Cannonbolt: AAH!!! THE TOXIC WASTE STILL BURNS CANNONBOLT!!!** Cannonbolt: Oh yah. Ultimate time... Upchuck: Ren, NO!!! Cannonbolt: I must...to beat Joker... Cannonbolt presses the plate on his chest putting him through a series of transformations. Speedy: (sighs) He did it... Ultimate Cannonbolt: ULTIMATIZED!!!!! Upchuck: Tried to stop him... U. Cannonbolt: Joker, I've had enough! Ultimate Cannonbolt and The Joker begin to fight, starting with Ren rolling onto The Joker. Anna: What's wrong with Ren going Ultimate? Cassie: To do that, two Omnitrixes must be combined to form an Ultimatrix. To do it with the Omnitrix, the period of time Ren is Ultimate is 5 minutes instead of 10. That may cause severe side-effects... Zon: Look! Ultimate Cannonbolt's reverting back to Ren! Ren E: (unconsious) Uhh... Speedy: Man down! The Joker: I've had enough of this! Prepare to die, Ren. The Joker shoots Joker Venom at Ren. Just before it hits him, Xilar pops out of nowhere and blocks it with a high-tech shield. Then, Xilar shoots a ball at the Joker, sending him far away. Speedy: Thanks, Xilar! Xilar: Gotta go... Xilar plants a smokebomb, releasing gas. Speedy runs in a circle, creating a tornado and fending off the gas. Xilar disappears. Speedy: That could've killed us! Who's side is that guy on? Anna: His own... Speedy: (crouches down) Ren, you alright? Anna: Looks like that guy's gone. Zon: So is Lego. Cassie: D:< NOBODY ALMOST KILLS MY FRIEND TWICE! WE WILL FIND XILAR AND THE JOKER, AND KILL HIM!!! Ren E: Uhh....Sorry for putting our team in danger, Speedy... Speedy: It's alright Ren, It's alright...(hugs him) Characters '''Heroes *Speedy Girl *Ren Edward *Cassie Benny *Anna Capulla (Batgirl) *Ancy Mechamorph *Zon Vulpimancer *Lego Master 'Villains' *The Joker *Xilar (Neutral) 'Aliens' *Cannonbolt (x2; By Ren E both times) **Ultimate Cannonbolt *Corefreeze (By Cassie) *Robin Bird (By Ren E) *Locknecassie (By Cassie) *Diamondhead (By Ren E) *Grey Matter (By Cassie) *Upchuck (By Cassie) Trivia *Cannonbolt cannot withstand certain Earth chemicals, only as Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Anna's alter-ego, Batgirl, is revealed. Category:Episodes